Furniture is known with concealed enclosures which rise out of the top of the furniture. A common use for such furniture is as a bar or liquor cabinet which can easily be removed from sight when not in use. Such known furniture has a switch, lever or foot pedal to activate the release mechanism or to re-catch the latch into the closed position. The use of switches, latches or foot pedals is cumbersome in that the person attempting to open or close the bar must ensure that precise contact is made with the switch, latch or foot pedal.
Techniques used to raise and lower the concealed enclosure include counterbalanced weights, electric motors and pneumatic springs. The counterbalanced weights require a volume of space for the weights to travel through in order to operate. Thus, the concealed enclosure must be somewhat smaller than the size of the piece of furniture in which it is enclosed. The use of an electric motor prevents the use of the furniture in every location since it requires placement of the device in a location where electric power is accessible.